Ali Mohamed
Ali Abdul Saoud Mohamed, (علي محمد) (born June 3, 1952) is a double agentTon Hays and Sharon Theimer, "Egyptian agent worked with Green Berets, bin Laden", Jerusalem Post, December 31, 2001 (copy). Archived 2009-10-25. who worked for both the CIA and Egyptian Islamic Jihad simultaneously, reporting on the workings of each for the benefit of the other. He came to the United States working as a translator for Ayman al-Zawahiri, who toured California mosques to raise money to fight the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. While there, Zawahiri encouraged him to infiltrate the United States, to whom he later presented himself as defecting. Since he simply walked into the CIA office in Cairo and asked to speak to the station chief and offered his services, the Americans assumed he was an Egyptian spy, but nevertheless recruited him to be a junior intelligence officer.Temple-Raston, Dina. "The Jihad Next Door", 2007. p. 83 When tasked to infiltrate a mosque with ties to Hezbollah, he simply informed the leadership he was an American spy intending to collect information; since a loyal American spy was also in the congregation, he reported Mohamed's bizarre behaviour to the CIA, who dismissed him and sought to ban him from entering the United States. Ironically however, he was simply picked up by the Special Forces in the American army, who sent him to the Special Warfare school and encouraged him to pursue a doctorate in Islamic Studies and teach courses on the Middle East. In the 1980s Mohamed trained anti-Soviet fighters en route to Afghanistan. FBI special agent Jack Cloonan called him "bin Laden's first trainer".Interview with FBI special agent Jack Cloonan, Frontline, PBS, October 18, 2005. Mohamed was charged with the August 7, 1998 bombings of the United States embassies in Nairobi, Kenya and in Dar es Salaam, Tanzania. In October 2000, he pleaded guilty to five counts of conspiracy to kill nationals of the United States and to destroy U.S. property. Mohamed has been described as "Six-foot one, 200 pounds, and exceptionally fit, ... a martial artist and skilled linguist who spoke fluent English, French, and Hebrew in addition to his native Arabic. He was disciplined, clever, and gregarious, with a marked facility for making friends." Mohamed was a major in the Egyptian army's military intelligence unit, until being discharged for suspected fundamentalism in 1984. He enlisted in the U.S. Army and used U.S. military information to train al-Qaeda and other Muslim militants, and write al-Qaeda's multivolume terrorist training guide. In Afghanistan During the 1980s, Ali Mohamed was involved in the training of the anti-soviet forces which included members of the mujahideen, the local force of Afghanistan established to fight the Soviet Union. Ali Mohamed conducted training during the war to small classes which included the likes of Osama bin Laden (Past leader of the al-Qaeda terrorist faction), Ayman al-Zawahiri (current leader of al-Qaeda), and the terrorist members responsible for the bombings of the two US embassies. His training took place in training camps in Afghanistan. He also spent much time fighting in Afghanistan himself against the Soviet forces. After moving to the United States and joining the US army, Ali Mohamed gathered intelligence about the US army and infrastructure during his time as a drill instructor and support Sargent. In 1988, Ali returned to Afghanistan to fight the Soviet Union. During this time, it is widely believed that he continued to train cells of terrorists using the information learnt while living in the US. After a month he returned to the United States. In 1990, Ali Mohamed returned once again to Afghanistan, and once more, trained terrorist in the art of guerilla and unconventional warfare which include hijacking, suicide bombing, kidnapping, and IED bombs. During this time, it is also known that he began planning the embassy bombings with Osama bin Laden and Ayman al-Zawahiri. Later on, Ali Mohamed was key in assisting the movement of Al – Qaeda from Afghanistan to Sudan. He moved back and forth, assisting in key movements of camps.United States of America v. Ali Mohamed. Ali Mohamed pleads guilty on case, Life imprisonment In 1992, Ali Mohamed made several trips to Afghanistan as part of the training of terrorist cells. During that year he made at least 58 trips whilst under the surveillance of the CIA.Andrew Martin and Michael J. Berens, "Terrorists Evolved in US", Chicago Tribune, 11 December 2001. He fought and trained in the Civil war that ensued after the defeat of the Soviet forces. In this time he trained the Al- Qaeda generals in the art of intelligence warfare. This included surveillance, counter-surveillance, assassinations, kidnapping, codes, and ciphering codes.,Statement of Patrick J. Fitzgerald United States Attorney Northern District of Illinois Before the National Commission on Terrorist Attacks upon the United StatesSan Francisco Chronicle 9/21/2001 The system of cell structures and groups within a terrorist faction was developed by Ali around this time as a means of making it harder to destroy terrorism by spreading members out. Bin laden and Ali Mohamed worked closely to create cells in Tanzania and Kenya to help prepare for the bombings of the embassies. After planning ended, Ali moved to Nairobi where he helped set up a terrorist cell. He funded the cell by creating companies in the fishing and car business. After setting up, he moved back to Afghanistan where Osama and other members of Al-Qaeda discussed plans for the bombings and other information. In the United States In 1984 Mohamed offered his services to the CIA in Cairo station and was stationed in Hamburg, Germany. There he "entered a mosque associated with Hezbollah and immediately told the Iranian cleric in charge that he was an American spy assigned to infiltrate the community." The mosque had already been penetrated and his announcement was passed on to the CIA, which, according to Lawrence Wright, "terminated Mohamed" and "sent out cables labeling him highly untrustworthy." By this "time, however, Mohamed was already in California on a visa-waiver program that was sponsored by the agency itself, one designed to shield valuable assets or those who have performed important services for the country." In America he married an American woman from Santa Clara, California after a 6 week courtship and became a U.S. citizen.Bin Laden's man in Silicon Valley He enlisted in the U.S. Army and managed to get stationed at the John F. Kennedy Special Warfare Center and School at Fort Bragg, North Carolina until 1989. "His awed superiors found him 'beyond reproach' and 'consistently accomplished'." According to Cooperative Research, Mohamed was a Drill sergeant at Fort Bragg, and was hired to teach courses on Arabic culture at the John F. Kennedy Special Warfare Center and School. In 1988 Mohamed informed his superior officers in the U.S. Army that he was taking some leave time to fight Soviets in Afghanistan. "A month later, he returned, boasting that he had killed two Soviet soldiers and giving away as souvenirs what he claimed were their uniform belts." Mohamed's commanding officer, Lt. Col. Robert Anderson, said he wrote detailed reports aimed at getting Army intelligence to investigate Mohamed — and have him court-martialed — but the reports were ignored. "I think you or I would have a better chance of winning Powerball, than an Egyptian major in the unit that assassinated Sadat would have getting a visa, getting to California ... getting into the Army and getting assigned to a Special Forces unit," he said. "That just doesn't happen." It was equally unthinkable that an ordinary American GI would go unpunished after fighting in a foreign war, he said. Anderson said all this convinced him that Mohamed was "sponsored" by a U.S. intelligence service. "I assumed the CIA," he said.Lance Williams and Erik McCormick, "Al Qaeda terrorist worked with FBI ...", San Francisco Chronicle, November 4, 2001. Mohamed also took maps and training manuals off base to downsize and copy at Kinko's and used them to write al-Qaeda's multivolume terrorist training guide that became playbook. Mohamed also conducted clandestine military and demolition training through the Al Kifah Refugee Center. While in the United States, he helped train a number of jihadis, like El Sayyid Nosair and Mahmud Abouhalima, who assisted Ramzi Yousef in his 1993 attack on the World Trade Center.Benjamin, Daniel & Steven Simon. "The Age of Sacred Terror", 2002 In the early 1990s Mohamed returned to Afghanistan, where "he trained the first al-Qaeda volunteers in techniques of unconventional warfare including kidnappings, assassinations, and hijacking planes, which he had learned from the American Special Forces." According to FBI special agent Jack Cloonan, in one of Mohamed's first classes were Osama bin Laden, Ayman al-Zawahiri, and other al-Qaeda leaders. In 1993 Mohamed also traveled to Africa to survey embassies in Africa such as the Nairobi, (Kenya) embassy which Al-Qaeda later bombed.9/11 Commission Report, chapter 2, p.68 (HTML version) He became an informant. In 1994, al-Qaeda operative Mohammed Atef refused to allow Mohamed to know which name and passport he would be traveling under, expressing concerns that Mohamed could be working with the American authorities.Sullivan, John. Raleigh News and Observer, "Al-Qaeda Terrorist Duped FBI, Army", October 21, 2001 In a televised interview Mohamed explained his rationale for his efforts: "Islam without political dominance cannot survive."Interview on National Geographic Channel documentary Link Arrest and Trial In 1998, two weeks after the bombings, FBI agents searched Ali’s apartment. They found evidence of terrorist activities which included plans and scripts of Al-Qaeda training. Ali Mohamed had made plans to leave the country to meet with Osama bin Laden. However he was subpoenaed to testify in the trial of the other suspects. The same day of the trial, Mohamed was arrested as a key suspect in the embassy bombings. Just before the trial, the FBI ordered for a Polygraph test to be conducted on Mohamed but later was discarded after Mohamed struck a guilty plea to receive life sentence without parole. The deal between Mohamed and the government was struck on October 13, 2000. He was charged with 5 counts of conspiracy. The sentencing trial as shown below identified the specific counts that Ali Mohamed was to be indicted. The first count charges a violation of title 18, under the United States code, section 2332(b) which is the conspiracy to kill nationals of the United States of America wherever they are in the world.in such case, the citizens were located at the embassy of the United States of America in Kenya and Tanzania. The second count was conspiracy to murder, kidnap and maim outside the United States. This would include the conspiracy to kill US nationals employed by American military in the embassies. Count three was conspiracy to murder, through violating sections 1114 or 1116. Under section 1116, Ali sought to kill United States government employees under their roles as employees of the United States of America. Count five charges a conspiracy to destroy buildings or property owned or leased by the United States government. The government proved that Ali attempted and planned to destroy or damage building or property owned or leased by the United States government. Finally, count six is the conspiracy to destroy national defense utilities of the United States government. Ali told the court that he had been involved with the Egyptian Islamic Jihad in the 1980s and was introduced to Osama bin Laden in the 1990s. “In 1992, I conducted military and basic explosives training for al Qaeda in Afghanistan. Among the people I trained were Harun Fadhl and Abu Jihad. I also conducted intelligence training for al Qaeda. I taught my trainees how to create cell structures that could be used for operations”. Ali then included information in the events leading up to the embassy bombings; “In the early 1990s, I assisted al Qaeda in creating a presence in Nairobi, Kenya, and worked with several others on this project. Abu Ubaidah was in charge of al Qaeda in Nairobi until he drowned. Khalid al Fawwaz set up al Qaeda’s office in Nairobi. A car business was set up to create income. Wadih el Hage created a charity organization that would help provide al Qaeda members with identity documents”. Ali then told the court that he was asked by bin Laden to identify possible targets of which he conducted surveillance on the American Embassy building. Speculated cooperation with US Intelligence In October 2001, the Raleigh News & Observer noted that Ali Mohamed may be cooperating with the US government. "Defense lawyers and many other observers believe that Mohamed, who has not yet been sentenced, is now cooperating with the United States, though the government has never confirmed this. When he is sentenced he could receive as little as 25 years under his plea agreement."Raleigh News & Observer 10/21/2001 In his book "The Mission, The Men, and Me: Lessons from a Former Delta Force Commander", former Delta Force commander Pete Blaber indicates he met Ali Mohamed who gave him information on how to infiltrate Afghanistan, find Al Qaeda commanders, and operate in country undetected in late 2001. Further news sources in 2001 seem to suggest that Ali Mohamed is providing information on al-Qaeda in an attempt to reduce his sentence, and that his sentencing "has been postponed indefinitely.".Associated Press 12/31/2001 In 2006, Mohamed's wife, Linda Sanchez, was reported in 2006 as saying, "He's still not sentenced yet, and without him being sentenced I really can't say much. He can't talk to anybody. Nobody can get to him. They have Ali pretty secretive...it's like he just kinda vanished into thin air."Peter Lance, Triple Cross, Harper Collins 2006 See also *Ghost detainee References # Complete 911 Timeline, Cooperative Research # "By The Book", 60 Minutes II, CBS News, February 20, 2002 Bibliography *Williams, Lance and Erin McCormick. "Al Qaeda terrorist worked with FBI, Ex-Silicon Valley resident plotted embassy attacks",San Francisco Chronicle, November 4, 2001. Accessed April 4, 2006 *Aita, Judy. "Ali Mohamed: The Defendant Who Did Not Go to Trial, Pled guilty to conspiracy in African embassy bombing case", International Information Programs, US Dept of State, May 15, 2001. Accessed April 4, 2006 * Category:1952 births Category:American al-Qaeda members Category:American spies Category:Egyptian emigrants to the United States Category:Egyptian al-Qaeda members Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Egyptian military officers Category:American people of Arab descent Category:Living people Category:American Sunni Muslims Category:Place of birth missing (living people)